


let the words take you.

by anthotnio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthotnio/pseuds/anthotnio
Summary: Word + Definition:A series of unrelated SteveTony drabbles/fics based on words and their definition as given by my followers on myTumblr; each chapter will have tags/content warinings at the beginning notes.





	1. kairos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags/Warnings:** First Kiss, Getting Together, Fluff, Romance

**kai•ros**

_/ˈkīräs/_

_n._ _a moment opportune for action, words or movement._

_•••_

Steve has kissed, and has been kissed more times than he can count in his entire life. Yet he knows that he's so bad at reading situations - especially those that involve romantic feelings (there's a reason why he always avoided dating without Bucky’s help and guidance, not that we would ever admit that though) - and getting the timing right, that he doesn't even try to date anymore. Who would want a six feet tall, beefy man trying to awkwardly kiss them at the wrong time?

Tony Stark would, apparently.

They're in the workshop when it happens, as they wait for the sun to set so they can go up and start making dinner - it’s Steve's turn, and over time, Tony developed a liking to watch him cook and make fun of him if he makes a mess of himself while doing so.

Tony's sitting in his workbench, screens and schematics floating all around him as he types and talks at the same time, banking whatever seems to come to his mind about his work, a glint of happiness and mania in his eyes. He looks so good, and so in his element, that Steve can't help falling in love with him a little bit more.

And without noticing, he suddenly finds himself walking through the holographic screens towards Tony and pressing their lips together. Just as Steve realizes what he's done on an impulse and goes to break the kiss, he can feel an arm circling his waist and the other hand comes to settle on the back of his head.

The first thing he notices is how Tony's lips are chapped, yet incredibly soft against his own. The  kiss is warm and slick, and very sloppy until Tony turns his head a bit, deepening the kiss, and Steve is sure this is the best kiss he's ever had. He can feel his heart growing inside his chest, beating so hard he's sure even Tony can hear it. Tony's touch is gentle and confident, a pressure he never knew would come to love in a matter of seconds.

Tony's eyes are shining as brightly as his grin when they part, and Steve cups his face to kiss that grin with his very own. Somehow, Tony in his arms, and Tony’s lips on his, makes Steve feels lighter, makes him feel like coming home.

Later, while he cooks dinner for the team with Tony stealing little kisses and nips from him through the whole process, Steve is sure that for the first time since he ever kissed anyone in his life that he's stumbled upon the perfect kairos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a [Tumblr Post](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/post/183075547591/kairos) and, if you liked this work, I'd really appreciate a reblog! Comments and kudos are extremely welcome!


	2. vivid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags/Warnings:** Angst, Post-Captian Amrica: Civil War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, ignores the Avengers: Endgame trailer(s), Major Character Death

**vi•vid**

_/ˈvivid/_

_adj._   _producing powerful feelings or strong, clear images in the mind; (of a color) intensely deep or bright._

 •••

Steve is sure that Tony’s eyes are the most expressive - the most  _vivid_  eyes he’s ever seen. When they locked eyes the first time they met in the Helicarrier all those years ago, Steve’s hands ached with the need to draw the quiet rage, the slight annoyance, and deep worry lying underneath the hard, blank stare Tony always directed at him. Right until he opened those same eyes after falling through the wormhole, hiding the intense fright under relief and mischief.

Steve’s fascinated by the different facades of Tony’s eyes ever since, to the point that drawing his eyes soon became an artistic obsession - if he ignores that fact that drawing Tony in casual situations became as usual as drawing his warm, chocolate eyes.

He never stopped drawing Tony. Not even after Siberia.

When they find the Benatar, something akin to relief settles at the bottom of Steve’s stomach, mixed with the usual dread of seeing Tony, of seeing the reflection of his pain in his warm brown eyes, again after two years.

That’s the thing. More that Tony beating the shit out of him after he found out about what he had done, what hurt Steve the most was watching the warm light that Tony had for him flicker and die, leaving nothing but an aching emptiness behind.

And God does it  _hurt_. It’s just a memory now, but Steve can’t forget what it felt to watch so beautiful, expressive eyes lose their shine - lose their vivid reflection of Tony’s feelings and thoughts. It’s one the most painful things Steve has seen.

So he fears. That maybe he’s years too late and he’ll never get Tony’s forgiveness. That tony has gotten over him, has moved on, closing his heart off completely. He fears that Tony will watch him with nothing but ice in his brown eyes, with nothing but a monotone plans uninterested voice.

But he knows that even if this is all he receives from Tony, it’ll be okay. Because Tony is his only hope to fix what happened - his only hope to destroy Thanos and undo the Decimation. So it’s okay. He grabs his sketchbook and pencil, and draws Tony one last time. It’s all gonna be okay.

Hours later after finding it, they reach the Benatar, and Steve wishes they never did.

He finds Tony in the ship, yes. But it’s not like he imagined it would be. It’s  _worse_. When he looks into Tony’s eyes, Steve is left breathless, nauseous. Big, ugly tears stream down his eyes in a non-stop river of emotions.

Tony is here, but the light in his eyes is completely gone. Steve arrived too late, and now Tony is  _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a [Tumblr Post](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/post/183096602136/vivid) and, if you liked this work, I'd really appreciate a reblog! Comments and kudos are extremely welcome!


	3. a•men•i•ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags/Warnings:** Fluff, Love, Overall Softness, Established Relationship

Steve opens his eyes to be greeted by the beautiful sight of his husband sleeping beside him. The blackouts are open, letting the soft morning light stream into their bedroom, drawing soft glints of silver and gold from tony’s hair and skin. His eyes are closed, his chest rising and falling in deep, sleepy breaths, the soft light of the arc reactor in his chest mixing with the sunlight in the room. He looks beautiful; waking up to the sight of him every morning is something Steve would never give up.

He could spend an entire day admiring the breathtaking beauty of Tony Stark sleeping beside him, and he has, before, when they were younger and starting to explore their newfound relationship. Tony had spent days in the workshop after a mission gone wrong that ended up with some of their teammates gravely injured; he spent days looking for ways to avoid it happening ever again. Endless armor and gear updates, many motor oil milkshakes, and a ton of coffee cups later, Tony finally agreed to go to sleep between Steve’s arms. For eighteen hours straight, his soft snores like a lullaby that Steve never thought he’d like, Tony slept and Steve stayed awake beside him, mapping the folds and creases of his skin, the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes and lips, the scars scattered around his chest, the exact color of the arc reactor glowing light as it painted the darkness of their room in a soft blue light.

He memorised everything in amenity; from the soft way Tony’s breaths came, to the small unconscious movements he’d make through the night. Steve remembers every single detail, always will, after being married to the love of his life for the past fifteen years.

Moments later, Tony opens his eyes, the warmth and love in them making Steve’s heart grow and swell in his chest. Steve kisses Tony, softly, fondly, trying to convey the feelings and emotions in his heart through the movement of his lips. He can feel Tony smiling into the kiss, his hands surrounding Steve’s neck and chest gently, yet tight. Not letting go, not that Steve wants him to ever let him go.

He smiles back, dips his head, deepening the kiss. And Steve knows, deep in his heart as his chest flushes against Tony’s, feeling the soft hum of the reactor between them, that there’s no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a word to be featured on this Steve/Tony series? You can submit your word + it's definition(s) [here!](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/ask) Wanna support my work? [Here's the post for you!](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/post/184142121766/support-me) Thank you for reading!


End file.
